Un mot de trop
by PandiPanda8
Summary: Arashi - Ohmiya - TwoShot
1. Chapter 1

Mot de l'auteur : Alors voici la deuxième fic que j'ai écris, je voulais qu'elle soit différente de la première en sachant que cela se complique quand on garde le même sujet : Ohmiya ! Oui je les adore c'est plus fort que moi. J'espère que cette fic sera à la hauteur, et qu'elle vous plaira autant que la première

**En gras, c'est encore Ohno.** En normal, c'est Nino. _En italique c'est des pensées._

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

****Pourquoi il faut toujours que l'on parle de ça sur les plateaux télé ou pendant les MC. Encore se serait la première fois, je pense que je l'accepterai. Mais là ça commence à faire beaucoup. Aujourd'hui, ils ont dit ouvertement qu'ils avaient prit une douche à 3. Soit disant qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'il y avait 3 autres douches de libre. Pourquoi ils sont toujours que tous les 3 dans ce genre de moments. C'est quand même bizarre. Jusque là je ne montrais rien. Quand ils ont raconté leurs aventures aux massages thai, je n'ai rien montré, rien dit. Quand Aiba a fait son « service postale » pendant un Vs. Pareil même si ça été dur de ne rien montrer. J'en ai marre de savoir qu'ils sont toujours ensemble. Je sais pas ce qui se passe entre eux mais je déteste ça, quoique ce soit. Et après tout ça il ose m'envoyer des sms avec des cœurs, des smileys en disant qu'il m'aime. Où est le vrai du faux? Bien sûr c'est pas comme si il y avait réellement quelque chose entre nous. Mais il n'a pas le droit de jouer avec les sentiments des gens comme ça.****

Le concert est fini depuis déjà 1h. Je me suis changé. Je ne veux pas le voir. J'ai tout fait pour l'éviter ce soir. Je me dirige vers la voiture qui doit me ramener. Et si j'allais en boîte pour danser et surtout oublier?  
>C'est décidé je sors.<br>Quelqu'un m'appelle.

(Aiba)« -Riida?  
><strong><strong>Je me retourne j'avais bien reconnu la voix d'Aiba. « Hai »<strong>**  
>(Aiba)« - ça te dis qu'on aille boire un verre tous ensemble?<p>

****Je ressens de la colère. Pourquoi? C'est gentil. Et puis c'est du Aiba tout craché il aime qu'on se retrouve tous les 5. Mais pas ce soir. Je ne veux pas.****

****« -Gomen, je ne vais pas pouvoir j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose. A demain. Ja ne »  
>Je remercie mes parents de m'avoir donné un visage qui ne laisse pas transparaitre mes émotions facilement sinon connaissant mon ami il m'aurait interrogé sur mon mensonge. Dur d'expliquer quelques choses que l'on ne comprend pas soi même. Danser ne me procure pas l'effet escompté. J'aime pas ça. Je dois être au travail dans une heure. Je repasse chez moi me doucher et me changer.<strong>**

J'ouvre la porte de la loge. Je suis le dernier. Comme d'habitude.

******« Riida tu as dormi combien de temps cette nuit? »******Cette voie réveille ma colère. Je ne le regarde pas. Je l'ignore totalement. Si je lui réponds mal, je passerai un interrogatoire. Si je ne lui réponds pas je passerai un interrogatoire. Je me contente de sourire. De toute façon je sais que c'est sa manière de me dire que j'ai l'air fatigué. Il me connait. Je le connais. Je traverse la salle, m'assoie à coté de lui. Comme ça je ne le vois pas. Je comprends rien. Je sens des regards posés sur moi. Je ferme les yeux pour les éviter. Il est le seul à ne rien dire, il joue. Il s'énerve contre sa DS. Il souffle. Tape du pied. Éteint sa Ds de colère.****

****Aujourd'hui, on tourne une série de Vs. Cela va être dur mais je n'ai pas le choix. Une émission. Deux émissions. La troisième commence. Je dois faire le Pinball runner, je dois courir. Mes supporters sont MatsuJun et Nino. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on en est arrivé là. ********Mais les mots sont sorti tout seul de ma bouche. ******  
>« -Tu veux que ce soit qui qui te dise « Pink »?<br>******Ma réponse est direct et rapide. Je ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir.  
>Jun-Kun!<br>Le plus surpris n'est pas celui que je croyais. ****

(MatsuJun)« - Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça?

****- Parce qu'on a cette relation... » je finis ma course. Je me suis surpassé en sachant que je n'ai pas dormi et qu'on en est à la troisième émission depuis ce matin.****

(Sho)-Tu as un mot à dire à Jun?

****- Jun, je t'aime » Blackout total. J'entends des mots prononcés avec ma voix mais est ce vraiment moi qui ai osé dire ça. Pourquoi? ******  
><strong>

Il a osé dire ça devant tout le monde. Je le crois pas. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ne rien dire. Je suis à court de mot. Incroyable. Est ce que c'est ça ce que l'on appelle être en état de choc ? L'émission se poursuit. Je m'éloigne de lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il me punit de quelque chose mais quoi? Et pourquoi ça m'affecte autant? Il a le droit de faire du Fan Service avec qui il veut. Je n'ai pas l'exclusivité. L'émission se termine. On a pas échangé un seul mot. On retourne tous à la loge. Aiba et Sho sont devant, en pleine conversation comme d'habitude. Et...et...Satoshi est avec Jun, ça c'est pas comme d'habitude. J'ai la même sensation que lorsque l'on est dans un rêve, que l'on est acteur physique d'une scène, mais qu'on la voit d'en haut comme un spectateur. Mon corps avance, suit le mouvement mais je ne contrôle pas mes mouvements. J'aimerai comprendre ce qui se passe. Mais pourquoi je pense autant à ça? Ça ne me ressemble pas. On rentre dans la loge. Je m'assoie à la même place que ce matin. Je prends ma DS. Pour me vider l'esprit c'est le meilleure remède. 13Ème défaite. Il faut croire que je me trompais. Je relève la tête. Il ne reste plus que Aiba qui me regarde fixement.  
>« - Les autres sont partis depuis longtemps?<br>(Aiba)-Il y a 30 min déjà. Ils t'ont dit aurevoir mais tu n'as rien répondu. Tu te sens bien?  
>-Pourquoi ça n'irai pas je suis mort que 13 fois c'est pas un drame!<br>(Aiba)-Je parle pas de ça! Mais de ça … enfin..comment dire...ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure pendant le tournage?  
>- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles il n 'y a rien eu de bizarre. Désolé je...je...je suis en retard. A demain. » Pourquoi ces questions ? Je n'ai rien entendu quand ils sont partis. Je dois être malade, peut être trop de fatigue. Je vais rentrer me reposer ça ira mieux demain. Oui c'est même sûr.<p>

Déjà 5h13. Je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Il y a vraiment un truc qui tourne pas rond chez moi. Mon réveil sonne. Une fois. Deux fois. Nouvelle sonnerie mais différentes. C'est un appel. Je décroche.  
>(MatsuJun)"Ramène toi le plus vite possible, on attend que toi tu as 1h30 de retard!"<br>La voix délicate de Jun en guise de réveil est toujours aussi agréable. Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre je raccroche direct. Je saute sous la douche m'habille en catastrophe. Je sens que la journée va être longue et très dure.

15min plus tard j'arrive enfin. Je m'excuse auprès du staff. Jun s'avance à moi. Il ouvre la bouche puis la referme. Je pense que mon regard du « dis un mot qu'il faut pas et je te tue » à fait son effet. Je pars me changer. Je sens quatre paires d'œil posés sur moi. Je les regarde un à un comme pour les mettre au défi de me faire une seule réflexion. Finalement arrivé à Satoshi c'est moi qui baisse les yeux. Qu'est ce qui me prend je n'ai rien fait de mal enfin pas plus grave que d'habitude et surtout je n'ai jamais baissé les yeux devant qui que ce soit. Encore une série de Vs. Je reste derrière, ne parle à personne. La pause du midi arrive relativement vite sans incident notable. Je monte sur le toit, je ne veux pas subir leurs questions. Besoins d'être seul. Si seulement je pouvais comprendre ce qui se passe dans ma propre tête. La porte s'ouvre. On ne peut pas être tranquille ici. Je ne me retourne pas. Peut être que la personne comprendra que je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler comme ça. J'entends des pas qui se rapprochent. Des mains se posent sur le rebord sur lequel je me suis accoudé pour regarder ...le vide. Ces mains je les connais. Ma respirations se coupe. Je regarde si c'est bien celui que je crois. « Satoshi! »

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais là? »Les mots sont sortis tous seuls et sur un ton...que je ne voulais pas aussi dur.  
>- <strong><strong>« Je m'inquiète. Hier soir, tu n'as pas calculé quand on t'a dit au revoir. Ce matin, en plus d'être en retard tu es d'une humeur massacrante, tu ne dis pas un mot sur toutes les émissions que l'on vient de tourner. Ça ne te ressemble pas! Qu'est ce que t'as?<strong>**  
>- Rien. Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut te faire? J'ai pas le droit d'avoir des jours où ça ne va pas?<br>****- Pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi? J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter quand même! ****  
>- Je ne t'ai rien demandé! Laisse moi tranquille! Tiens tu n'as qu'à aller t'occuper de Ton Jun-kun<em>. Pourquoi je dis ça ?Si j'essaye de le mettre en colère ou de le blesser je suis sur la bonne voie.<em>  
><strong><strong>- C'est quoi ton problème? Et si quelqu'un à quelques choses à dire ici c'est bien moi ! Et puis merde! Je te laisse tu as gagné. <strong>**  
>- Oi! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? Tu as pas le droit de dire ça et de partir après! Vas y dis moi le fond de ta pensée pendant qu'on y est !<br>****- Tu veux quoi qu'on se dispute?...****  
>- Dis moi ce que tu as voulu dire !<br>**- ******Vas y fais un caprice ça ira mieux! Grandi un peu Kazunari! Mais puisque sa seigneurie le souhaite je dois obéir ! ******_**Je m'étais juré de ne pas m'énerver mais c'est trop dur, quand il est arrogant comme ça je n'arrive plus à me contrôler.**_****** Tu m'en veux parce qu'hier j'ai dis à Jun que je l'aimais?****  
>- Je ….<em>alors ça serait ça qui m'aurait empêcher de dormir toute la nuit?<em>  
><strong>- <strong>****Mais toi, tu peux prendre ta douche avec les autres sans aucun soucis?C'est quoi votre délire? Vous aimez ça c'est ça? C'est tellement plus fun à 3 ! Et puis vos excuses « on savait pas qu'il y avait 3 autres douches » c'est pas crédible! ****  
>- Oi! Et alors ? Et même si ça nous plaisait qu'est ce que ça peut te faire? On est libre de faire ce qui nous chante nan?<br>****- Non! On est 5 dans cette histoire et tout ce que vous faites peu avoir des conséquences sur le groupe..******_**.je ne crois même pas à mes propres mots cela sonne faux comment pourrait il croire à ce que je dis!**_**  
>- Non mais qu'est ce que tu insinues là?<br>****- Tu le sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! ******_**Je me fais peur moi même en disant ça. Mais c'est lui qui a commencé !**_**  
>- On se connait depuis plus de 10 ans, on a grandis ensemble, on est comme des frères comment oses-tu dire même juste imaginer qu'on fait des trucs...sexuels tous les 3! <em>C'est surnaturel qu'il puisse s'imaginer un truc comme ça. C'est mon meilleur ami je pensais qu'il me connaissait mieux que ça. Qu'est ce qui se passe?<em>  
><strong><strong>- Je... »<strong>**

****Je suis coupé dans mon élan la porte du toit s'ouvre à la volée. C'est Aiba. Il reste bouche bée de voir la colère sur nos visages. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas habituel. A ma gauche, je vois Kazu qui commence à partir. Je l'attrape par le bras. Il repousse ma main en me jetant un regard à faire froid dans le dos. Sans un mot il rejoint Aiba sur le pas de la porte. Comme pour se venger de ce que je lui ai dit, je le vois mettre ses mains sur Aiba, le prendre par les ********épaules et lui caresser les bras. Sans oublier son regard vers moi. Je sens que quelque chose vient de se briser entre nous. Comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivé là? J'aurai du continuer à me taire comme je l'ai fais jusqu'à présent. Les jours à venir vont être dur. ******  
><strong>  
>(Aiba)<strong>«- Je vous ai interrompu en pleine conversation. Je suis désolé. Ça avait l'air grave tout va bien? »<strong>  
><strong>« T'inquiète pas » Comment je peux expliquer la dispute que l'on vient d'avoir si même moi je ne la comprends pas. Ça ressemblait à une crise... de jalousie ! <strong>

(Sho)« Cela fait déjà 3 semaines qu'ils ne se parlent plus. Heureusement qu'ils sont assez pros pour nous épargner durant les émissions...  
>(Aiba)- Sho-chan tu oublies la dispute d'hier pendant le Vs. Riida a été d'une humeur massacrante pendant tout le tournage. C'est la première fois que je le vois s'énerver comme ça.<br>(Sho)- Moi aussi. Vous croyez qu'ils se souviennent de la raison de leur dispute? Il faudrait peut être que l'on fasse quelque chose?  
>(MatsuJun)- Je ne suis pas sur qu'ils le prennent très bien que l'on s'immisce dans leur histoire. Mais si ça touche au groupe je pense que l'on doit faire quelque chose ! »<p>

23h54. Il y a vraiment des gens qui n'ont rien à faire de leurs vies pour venir sonner à cette heure chez les autres. Pas envie de répondre. Qui que se soit ils finiront bien par partir.  
>(Aiba)« Nino je suis avec Sho on sait que tu es là ouvre on a amené de la bière! Aller s'il te plait! »<br>C'est bien ce que je disais ils n'ont rien à faire d'autre dans la vie.  
>« -Tu crois vraiment que le fait que tu as ramené de la bière va me faire ouvrir la porte?<br>(Aiba)- Non mais j'ai très envie de faire pipi ouvre je vais pas tenir encore très longtemps!  
>- Ca peut être drôle à voir! Tu veux que je chronomètre le temps que tu arrives à te retenir ?<br>(Sho)- Epargne moi Nino je veux pas voir ce spectacle affligeant!

Est ce que j'ai vraiment le choix. J'ouvre doucement la porte. Je sais très bien la raison de leur venu mais je ne veux pas en parler alors je ne vais pas leur faciliter la tâche!

(Aiba)- Merci merci merci! J'en peux plus...  
>- Tu connais le chemin...<br>(Sho)- Merci!

Son air soulagé m'amuse beaucoup. Je l'invite à passer au salon. J'ouvre les bières. En attendant qu'Aiba revienne aucun mot n'est prononcé. Ils sont tout les deux assis face à moi. Cet atmosphère est pesante.  
>(Aiba)- Nino, on voulait te parler de quelque chose!<br>- Ah? _j'ai dis que je ne voulais pas en parler je vais jouer l'innocent _  
>(Aiba)- Tu sais de quoi?<br>- Non je vois pas désolé.  
>(Sho)- Menteur, tu sais très bien que l'on est là à cause de ce qui se passe entre riida et toi !<br>- Il ne se passe rien. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez. Juste on a décidé de mettre en stand by le fan service.  
>(Aiba)- Tu nous prends pour qui ? Arrête de nous insulter en faisant semblant qu'il n'y a rien! On est autant concerné que vous, c'est devenu tellement électrique entre vous qu'on ose plus parler quand vous êtes dans la même salle. Je pensais qu'on était assez proche pour ...<br>- Pourquoi faire ? Des trucs à 3? Bah quoi faite pas ces têtes de sainte nitouche ! Vous vouliez savoir ce qui se passe nan ? Eh bien voilà Monsieur trouve que nous parlons trop de nos douches à plusieurs, que nous sommes pas assez discret au niveau de nos ébats! »

A voir leurs têtes je pense que je les ai choqué, ils ont tous les deux la bouche ouverte. C'est eux qui m'ont cherché. Mais à y regarder de plus près j'ai l'impression qu'Aiba pense à autre chose, le connaissant il se pose des questions sur les plans à plusieurs.

(Sho)« - C'est ce qu'il t'a dit? » J'acquiesce de la tête. Il réfléchit cela m'étonne pas de lui. C'est le plus intelligent de nous. Il a surtout la faculté de réfléchir très vite, faire des associations d'idées. Il sourit. Il m'inquiète.  
>(Sho)« - Est ce que tu sais pourquoi il a réagi comme ça? Pourquoi il a dit à Jun qu'il l'aimait ? Pourquoi il est persuadé que l'on fait des... enfin ça ensemble? »<p>

La pudeur de Sho fait beaucoup rire Aiba à ses cotés. Et moi, moi j'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il me dit, ce qu'il tente de me faire comprendre, je repasse toutes les scènes dans ma tête. Et si je ne voulais pas comprendre, si rester comme ça me suffisait. Est ce que tout va changer si je comprends sa réaction et ses raisons?

- ****« Jun! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ? Comment tu peux me dire quelque chose d'aussi énorme avec ce calme là et qui ne te correspond pas Je pensais pas que tu étais aussi ouvert d'esprit. ****  
>(MatsuJun)- Je le suis quand ça concerne mes amis et qu'ils sont les seuls à ne pas se rendre compte de quelque chose d'aussi évidement. Et d'autant plus quand leur comportement met en péril le groupe.<br>****- Mais je ...je … comment ça a pu m'arriver? C'est mon meilleur ami! ******_**Peut être qu'au final je l'ai toujours su mais que l'ignorer était plus facile. Alors ce que je ressentais jusque là c'était de la JALOUSIE...**_**  
>(MatsuJun)- oui, ce qui implique que si tu es jaloux c'est que tu ?<br>****- C'est pas un jeu à trou Jun arrête avec tes devinettes! Mais quand est ce que ça a commencé?****  
>(MatsuJun)- Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ! c'est tes sentiments, ton meilleur ami, ta jalousie, ton ...amour !<br>****- Oi! Arrête ne dis pas ça à voix haute quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre!****  
>(MatsuJun)- Mais on est dans ton appartement!<br>****- Ah oui c'est pas faux! Mais je dois faire quoi? Il ne veut plus me parler et si il se rend compte que de ce que j'éprouve pour lui il va encore plus me repousser. Pourquoi moi ?****  
>(MatsuJun)- Riida c'est pas une malédiction ! »<p>

- « Sho ramène Aiba je pense qu'il a assez bu pour ce soir!  
>(Sho)- Haï! Allez bien mon Aibaka! On rentre à la maison!<br>(Aiba)- Sho kun tu sais que je t'aime hein ?  
>(Sho)- Oui oui je sais mais évite de le dire devant les autres comme ça!<br>(Aiba)- Dis tu crois qu'ils seront un jour heureux comme nous?  
>(Sho)- J'espère, j'espère vraiment. Allez on rentre! »<p>

Même si ma porte était déjà fermé je ne pus éviter d'entendre les mots prononcés par Aiba. Ça me rappel la fois où Oh-chan m'a appelé complétement saoul pour dire qu'il m'aimait. Sur le coup je ne rigolais pas du tout parce qu'il était 3h du mat mais en y repensant c'était adorable. Mais est ce que ça veut dire qu'Aiba et Sho...Sho a dit « on rentre à la maison » « ne le dis pas devant tout le monde » ! Ehhhhhh!

(MatsuJun)« -Riida tu as l'air bien pensif qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
><strong><strong>- Je repense à toutes les fois où j'ai appelé Kazu en lui disant...Oi! Pourquoi tu ris?<strong>**  
>(MatsuJun)- Tu as dit « Kazu » ça fait au moins 1 mois que je ne t'avais pas entendu dire son prénom!<br>**_**Il a raison. Juste prononcé son prénom me réchauffe. Alors ça serai vrai**_**_**...**_  
>(MatsuJun)- Mais continue...quand tu l'appellais...<br>****- Je disais que que eh bien que je l'aime bien sûr je ne m'en souviens pas j'étais toujours un peu alcoolisé. C'est peut être la seule solution que mon inconscient avait trouvé pour exprimer ce que je cherchais à me cacher. »****

(Sho)« - J'en ai marre rien a changé !  
>(Aiba)- Mais si ! Avant ils s'évitaient à cause de la colère qu'ils éprouvaient et maintenant parce que...parce qu'ils savent...<br>(MatsuJun)-I l n'y a que toi qui arrive à voir les choses comme ça.  
>(Aiba)- J'ai une idée si vous voulez pour faire avancer les choses.<br>(Sho)- Ton sourire fait peur ! Mais je suis désespéré alors je te suis!  
>(MatsuJun)- Est ce que j'ai vraiment le choix? ...C'est OK. Mais vous savez que Nino nous tuera à coup sûr !<br>(Aiba)- Daijoubu Jun !Daijoubu ! »

11 jours plus tard. Loge Arashi.

- **« ******J'en ai marre qu'il y ait que 3 douches ici. Il faut toujours attendre. ****  
>(Aiba)- Riida, je viens de libérer la douche du milieu si tu veux!<br>****- Hai je prends! »  
>Je mets la main sur la poignée, la fait tourner, l'ouvre. Pas le temps de réagir, je sens des mains me pousser vers l'intérieur de la douche et fermer brutalement la porte derrière moi. Je relève la tête. Il est là devant moi. Nu. Normale pour quelqu'un qui se douche. Ça fait plus d'un mois que l'on s'évite, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis des années. J'entends un bruit derrière moi. Je comprends que la porte a été bloquée de l'extérieur. Je suis tombé dans un piège. Bah connaissant Aiba ce n'est pas étonnant mais qu'il soit aidé des 2 autres ça l'est plus. Etant plongé dans mes réflexions je ne vois pas qu'il s'est avancé vers moi. <strong>****  
><strong>

J'aurai du me douter qu'ils trafiquaient quelque chose quand Sho m'a dit que la porte de la douche pouvait rester coincé si je la fermait. Mais Jun a confirmé alors je ne me suis pas méfié. Ils me le paieront. On a jamais été aussi proche physiquement depuis très longtemps. Je me rends compte qu'il m'a manqué. Mais je ne l'admettrai jamais devant quiconque! Il a le regard vide. Je fais un pas. Il pense. Encore un autre pas. Il comprend ce qui vient de se passer. Un dernier pas. Il ne reste que quelques centimètres entre nous. Je me penche à son oreille. Il a l'air pétrifié. La tentation est trop forte.  
>- « Tu voulais savoir ce qui se passe quand on prend notre douche tout les 3 ? C'est pour ça que tu es là?<em>je lui murmure ces mots il ne répond pas<em>. Alors je vais tout te dire. Comme ça tu sauras à quoi t'attendre! Tout d'abord, on rentre tous les 3 dans la douche. Après c'est toujours pareil. Aiba s'agenouille par terre, Sho se pose tout à coté de lui, ils sont très proche et moi je reste derrière debout...  
><strong><strong>- AHH! Arrête je veux pas entendre ça!<strong>**  
>- Baka! On se douche juste. Eux avec le robinet et moi avec le pommeau de douche. <em>Cette proximité avec lui n'est pas pour me déplaire c'est bizarre, et pourtant je suis en tenue d'Adam. <em>  
><strong><em><strong>- <strong>_******Pourquoi tu me racontes ça alors? C'est horrible de faire ça! Tu n'as vraiment pas de coeur ! ******_** Malgré que je sois énervé je dois me concentrer pour le regarder dans les yeux et pas plus bas. Les mots qu'il a glissé à mon oreille, cela avait quelque chose de très sensuel. Pourquoi je pense ça? Non, je ne dois pas. Déjà avoir des sentiments amoureux pour lui et les accepter a été dur. Alors si en plus, je commence à éprouver de l'attirance physique pour lui tout va être encore plus compliqué!)**_**  
>- Moi j'ai pas de coeur? <em>Je me retourne. Je n'arrive pas à soutenir son regard. Je sens la colère monter en moi. Des larmes également. Je me sens blessé par ses mots. Comment a-t-il osé prononcer ces mots? Une main sur mon bras. Il cherche à ce que je me retourne. Je ne veux pas lui montrer mes larmes. Ses doigt s'enfoncent dans mon bras je suis obligé de pivoter sur moi même. <em>Comment tu oses me dire ça ? Tu n'as pas le droit. Je t'ai dit ça juste parce que tu te fais des films tout seul. _Mon ton se veut plus dur que ce qu'il ait en temps normal._  
><strong>- <strong>****Gomen Kazu! Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Mais tu te rends compte combien tes mots ont pu me blesser aussi. T'imaginer avec eux ...ça me fait mal! Tu comprends ça?je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu puisses être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ça me rend dingue, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe exactement mais je sais une chose c'est que cette ambiance me pèse! ****  
>- Parce que tu crois que moi ça me fait plaisir? Devoir t'éviter, t'ignorer, avoir personne avec qui rigoler, personne avec qui parler... Je me sens seul sans toi ! Alors ne vient pas me dire que je n'ai pas de coeur. <em>Mon cerveau ne répond plus. Est-ce vraiment moi qui ai dit ces mots à voix haute. Il reste interdit. J'aurai préféré qu'il réagisse. Une quelconque réaction aurait été bien. Mais là, il est planté devant moi la bouche ouverte. Je sens juste que la pression sur mon bras diminue. Je sens que la colère revient. Je veux qu'il réagisse, qu'il fasse ou dise quelque chose. Je le plaque contre le mur. Aucune réaction. <em>


	2. Chapter 2

****Est ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Il a dit qu'il se sentait seul sans moi ? Si il savait...quand on ne se voit pas ou que l'on ne s'écrit pas dans une journée je sens un vide. Je me retiens de l'appeler tous les soirs pour lui raconter ma journée. Du coup ça serait comme si on avait passé la journée ensemble. Maintenant que j'y pense, toutes les fois où on se tenait la main, j'étais heureux. Je sens que l'on me repousse contre le mur derrière moi. Impossible de réfléchir. Alors finalement, il n'y a toujours eu que lui pour moi! Alors que j'arrive à cette conclusion, je me rends compte qu'il se passe quelque chose. Une intrusion dans ma bouche. Ses lèvres contre les miennes. Sa langue qui cherche la mienne. J'ouvre de grands yeux. Non, je ne rêve pas, il est entrain de m'embrasser. Je comprends qu'il cherche une réaction de ma part, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis déconnecté. Mon corps s'anime. Je sens comme une vague de chaleur en moi. Mes gestes sont de plus en plus sûr. C'est comme si je me réveillais enfin grâce à son contact. Je réponds à son baiser. Je le saisis par les épaules et le plaque contre le mur là où j'étais il y a quelques secondes. J'intensifie notre échange. Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler. Cette douceur qui émane de lui d'un coup me rend dingue. Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de passion avant. Ma main se hisse jusqu'à sa joue, la lui caresse. Sa peau est si douce. Je le sens frissonner sous le passage de mes doigts. Nos corps sont collés l'un à l'autre. Je stop tout mouvement. Notre échange également. Je viens de me souvenir que nous sommes sous la douche. Il est nu. Je ne porte qu'une serviette. Et en plus... oh non pas possible! J'ai honte! Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. C'est impossible qu'il n'est pas senti. Dans un mouvement désespéré, je me tourne et plonge sous la douche qui pendant tout cet échange n'a jamais cesser de couler enfin je crois. ****

Sur le coup je ne sais pas ce qui m 'a prit de faire ça. J'aurais pu me contenter de l'appeler ou même le gifler j'aurai été sur d'avoir une réaction. Mais l'embrasser comme ça! Quand il a répondu à mon baiser je me suis senti léger, et heureux. Sensation inconnue mais pas déplaisante. C'était déjà inespéré qu'il y réponde, je pensais qu'il me repousserait en disant que j'avais pas le droit de le violer sur place sous prétexte qu'on était enfermé là tous les deux. Mais quand j'ai senti ses mains sur moi, mon corps s'est embrasé à son contact. Si au début je pensais que je l'avais embrassé juste par provocation je comprends maintenant que c'était juste par envie! Et je sais qu'il en avait autant envie que moi j'en ai le preuve. C'est flatteur! Il est trop mignon. Comme si je ne savais pas ce qu'il a en tête en ce moment!  
>- « Satoshi, regarde moi! »<br>****Sa voix douce. Mon coeur s'accélère. J'ai trop honte.  
>- « Non!<strong>**  
>- Tu es trop drôle. Ecoute, tu as pas à être gêner de ça c'est normal et très flatteur pour moi! »<p>

****Je me retourne doucement. Son sourire. Ses yeux pétillants. Son corps. Est ce qu'ils seront à moi pour toujours maintenant ? J'ai la sensation d'avoir perdu du temps toutes ces années a me cacher les sentiments que j'avais pour lui. Je veux récupérer ce temps. Je fonds sur lui, l'embrasse avec passion. Je veux être sûr que personne ne pourra l'embrasser comme je le fais. ****

Après deux ou trois échanges passionnés et s'être douché, nous nous décidons à sortir. Le sourire au lèvre bien sûr comment pourrait il en être autrement après ce qui vient de se passer. J'ouvre la porte de la douche. Je ne sais pas à quel moment ils l'ont débloquée. Trois têtes sont tournées vers nous. Aiba a le sourire au lèvre. Il sait. Ils savent tous. « Aiba, la prochaine fois oublie pas de jeter le papier d'emballage! » Pur mensonge. Il n'y a jamais eu de papier dans la douche mais je vois son regard passé de moi à Sho. Il rougit. Son sourire s'efface. Effet réussi!

****Au final, rien a changé réellement entre nous. Si une chose: il prend ses douches avec moi maintenant et je dis plus que j'en aime un autre que lui. Même si je ne lui ai encore jamais dit. J'attends le bon moment. Mais c'est quand ? Notre premier baiser a eu lieu il y a déjà 4 ********semaines. Il ne sait rien passé de plus. Je pense pas que se soit pas manque d'envie bien au contraire mais par peur. Aucun de nous a fait ça auparavant. J'ai commencé à lire des mangas yaoi pour en apprendre un peu plus. J'aimerai tellement que tout se passe bien. Qu'il prenne du plaisir. ****  
>(Aiba)« -Riida celui la il est pas très réaliste si tu veux j'en ai plein je t'en ramène demain. On y apprend plein de chose. Tu verras! »<br>****Trop honte. Depuis quand il lit des mangas comme ça d'abord ? Je vais ranger ma lecture tout de suite dans mon sac, en plus si Kazu revient et qu'il me voit avec ça dans les mains il va s'imaginer plein de truc. Bon d'accord il aurait pas totalement faux. ****

- « Sho je sais que tu sais que je sais ! J'aurais pu aller en parler avec Aiba mais connaissant sa discrétion légendaire j'ai préféré me tourner vers toi...  
>(Sho)- Nino! Viens en au fait! »<br>Je sens qu'il est autant mal à l'aise que moi mais maintenant que j'ai commencé il est trop tard pour reculer. Et puis c'est pas pour moi c'est pour Satoshi. C'est lamentable être obligé de se convaincre tout seul!  
>- Voilà, je...je…comment dire ça, je voudrais savoir comment on fait pour...enfin ça se passe comment...c'est pas les bons mots. Arrête de rire c'est pas facile! J'aurai pas du venir te demander ça, désolé j'y vais!<br>(Sho)- C'est bon! C'est juste que vous vous moquez de moi à chaque fois comme quoi je fais « ma vierge effarouchée » quand on parle de sexe mais tu es pareil! Je vais répondre à tes questions fait pas cette tête d'accord?  
>- Merci mais tu arrêtes de rire.<br>(Sho)- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir exactement?  
>- Quand est ce que vous avez su que c'était le bon moment pour le faire?<br>(Sho)- Je sais pas vraiment. On est rentré chez moi un soir, quelques chose le rendait triste j'ai voulu le consoler mais avant de comprendre ce qui se passait on était entrain de le faire. C'est vraiment bizarre de parler de ça avec toi voir même perturbant !  
>- Oi! pour moi aussi alors fais pas ta tête de dégouté. Je te pose pas ces questions par plaisir!<br>_J'ai vraiment honte. Comme si ce qui se passe dans leur chambre m'intéressait. Je ne pourrais plus les regarder comme avant. _  
>(Sho)- Tu as peur? <em>Sa question me surprend dans mes réflexions mais il a vu juste. <em>  
>- Oui. J'aimerai qu'il ne regrette pas ce moment. Cette première fois.<p>

- « Encore battu Riida ! On avait parié quoi déjà? Ah oui c'est vrai, le weekend prochain on fera ce que JE veux! Pas de pêche désolé! »  
><strong>Juste le voir autant satisfait de lui même me rend heureux. Est ce que c'est ça que l'on appelle un bonheur simple? Et puis de toute façon ce weekend le temps sera trop mauvais pour partir en mer. Mais je ne lui dirai pas, il serait déçu de ne pas pouvoir m'embêter.<strong>  
>(MatsuJun)« -Oi! Vous comptez jouer toute la soirée à la wii alors qu'on a réussi a venir aux sources chaudes?<br>(Aiba)-Matsujun s'est bien aussi de se reposer dans sa chambre, à deux...  
>(MatsuJun)-Arrête de me faire des clins d'oeil! je m'en fou on est venu tous ensemble alors ils viennent aussi !<br>- C'est bon on a fini ! J'ai gagné encore une fois ! »

Surtout que l'idée des sources était de moi et Sho. Ah non je veux pas repenser à ce moment si embarrassant autant pour lui que pour moi. Bon c'est vrai que ça m'a fait du bien de lui parler. Mais depuis dès que je les vois avec Aiba, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les imaginer entrain de... enfin en pleine action quoi. Une main saisi la mienne. Est ce que ce n'est pas bizarre d'aller prendre un bain dans une telle situation? Nous avons un couple, non deux couple homo et un hétéro qui ignore la moitié de tout ce qui se passe autour de lui. Si cela se savait... Nous arrivons à destination. Sho est déjà là. Chance, nous sommes seuls. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où on a passé un moment aussi calme seulement nous cinq. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être privilégié. Je prend un bain avec les 4 personnes que j'admire le plus. Oui, un fan, un fan privilégié voilà ce que je suis. Et qui connait un max de secret. Je ne peux pas enlever le sourire qui se dessine sur mon visage devant ce spectacle. Jun donne un coup derrière la tête d'Aiba. Sho et Satoshi rigolent sans même aider Aiba. Aiba se frotte la tête et essaye de couler Jun. Malgrè le temps qui passe rien ne change. Je souhaite de tout mon coeur que cela reste comme ça entre nous. De l'eau. Des cris.  
>(Aiba)« - Jun arrête! Riida aide moi! Attention Ni... » Je tombe à l'eau. Aiba sur moi. Deux serviettes qui flottent à la surface.<p>

****Même encore maintenant je peux pas m'empêcher devant une telle scène d'être jaloux. Je sais qu'il m'aime enfin je crois. On ne se l'ait jamais dit. Mais c'est implicite ! Non ? Qui est ce que j'essaye de convaincre moi ? C'est marrant Sho n'a pas l'air content. Si je ne le connaissais pas , j'aurai parié que lui aussi est jaloux. Ses yeux ont l'air de vouloir transpercer Aiba. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de lire des yaoi, je vois des liaisons homo partout du coup. Son regard. On dirai un gamin qui vient de faire une bêtise. Il faut qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça parce qu'il me donne envie de… enfin je... j'ai envie de lui. Il faut que je pense à autre chose. Ici tout se voit. On est dans un bain avec juste une serviette à la taille. Il est face à moi. Son corps brillant et mouillé. Je me mord la lèvre inférieur. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Une mèche lui revient dans les yeux. Il rigole. Me regarde, me sourit. Aaaaaahhhh ! Il faut que je me concentre il y a du monde autour de nous. Je me retourne. J'entends son rire raisonner derrière moi. Il sait. Je sais qu'il sait et il sait que je sais qu'il sait. Comment ne rien montrer? Il me trouble c'est dingue! Ok. J'ai un problème je ne peux pas cesser de penser à lui plus de 15 secondes d'affilées. C'est affligeant! Je ferme les yeux. Respire profondément pour calmer mes pulsions.**********«** Satosh**i? »******Même comme ça je crois entendre sa voix.******« **Satoshi ouvre les yeux!Qu'est ce que tu fais? **» ******J'ouvre. Les yeux son visage est bien trop proche du mien. Il est à un baiser de moi. Je regarde autour de nous. On est seul. Il voit mon trouble. Souris.******  
><strong>  
>« Jun est parti téléphoner, Sho est parti...profiter de la nature seul et Aiba l'a suivit. »<br>J'aurai pu trouver mieux pour Sho surtout qu'il est toujours à m'aider. Je regarde autour de nous. Je réalise seulement que l'on est seul. Tout les deux. Je suis nu. Il a juste une serviette autour de la taille. Un air de déjà vu me vient en tête. Ne pas paniquer. C'est ce genre d'instant dont Sho m'a parlé. Profiter du moment présent c'était ses mots. Je fixe ses yeux. Il plonge son regard dans le mien. En une fraction de seconde, je vois la serviette qui l'entourait dans ma main. J'ai pas osé? Je ne pensais pas être capable de ça. Le doute m'envahit. Et si il m'en voulait de ma chute avec Aiba et de ses conséquences? « Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, je pensais à un truc et.. 

**- « ******Tinquiète pas c'est pas grave et puis c'est Aiba, je n'ai rien à craindre...****** » **Son sourire se veut rassurant. Il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir pour sa serviette. Alors ça sera ce soir ? J'espère ne rien avoir oublié des conseils de Sho. Sans que je le vois venir, il mordille la peau dans mon coup. Ses lèvres, ses dents, sa langue sur mon corps. Sensation électrique. Mais surtout nouvelle. C'est la première fois qu'il ose poser ses mains sur moi. Je l'appelle dans un murmure et l'invite à poursuivre sa découverte en le prenant dans mes bras. L'eau donne l'illusion d'une danse entre nos corps. Mais surtout elle permet de réguler la température qui augmente dans nos enveloppes charnelles du moins la mienne. Qui aurait cru, il y a quelques semaines encore, qu'aujourd'hui nous nous embrasserions avec passion dans des sources. Je le repousse jusqu'au bord du bain. Et m'impose à sa bouche. Mes mais se calent autour de son doux visage. Le toucher de sa peau me fait perdre la raison. Ou alors c'est peut être l'écart inexistant entre nos deux corps nus. Des voix au loin. Inconnues. Réflexe réciproque. Un mètre de distance s'impose comme une évidence entre nous. L'envie se lit sur son visage. Sûrement sur le mien aussi. Avec un mélange de trouble.

****Juste un regard. Aucun mot n'est prononcé. On sort tout les deux de l'eau. Je n'ose pas croiser le regard des gens qui viennent se détendre. Je suis trop...trop quoi? Je ne sais pas. J'aurais voulu que ce moment s'éternise. Sentir son envie. Nos jambes nous conduisent naturellement vers nos chambres. Je n'arrive pas enlever cet instant bien trop court à mon goût de mon esprit. Ses doigts qui enflamme ma peau. Sa langue qui cherche la mienne. Aucune autre personne n'a jamais su me donner autant de plaisir avec seulement un baiser, aussi passionné soit-il. A croire que mon corps tout entier a toujours su que c'était lui l'HOMME de ma vie. Ce que c'est gênant! Je suis sûr que le peignoir ne cache en rien le problème physique que j'ai. ****

(Aiba)« Sho-chan je suis vraiment désolé j'ai pas fait exprès de tomber sur lui. Je ne l'ai pas touché je n'ai rien fait je te jure! »  
>(Sho)- hmmm...<br>(MatsuJun)- Oi! Vous pourriez éviter d'en parler dans les couloirs , n'importe qui pourrait vous entendre! Vous faites vraiment attention à rien. Baka!  
>(Aiba)- Chotto mate! Matsujun depuis quand tu sais?<br>(MatsuJun)- Trop longtemps à mon goût, fais pas cette tête tant que vous êtes heureux comme ça je m'en fou tant que les autres le savent pas c'est bon pour moi.  
>(Sho)- C'est à dire que...Si juste une hypothèse si une autre personne du groupe était au courant est ce que ça serait très grave?<br>(MatsuJun)- Ne dites pas que l'un des deux autres est aussi au courant...voir même les deux...rrrhhhhhfff...et puis merde ! Je m'en fou mettez pas le groupe dans la merde le reste ne me regarde pas!

****Je repousse la porte de la chambre derrière moi. Regarde droit devant moi. Sensation de solitude. Me rapproche du lit. M'allonge dessus. Il se penche sur moi avec ce tendre sourire qui fait fondre plus d'une personne. « Kazu... » Il se penche encore un peu plus, m'embrasse doucement avec une telle sensualité. Notre baiser devient passionné, je ressens des choses incroyables...Il s'allonge sur moi. Son corps est chaud, sa peau est si douce...je promène doucement mes doigts sur ça peau. Il prend les devants, commence à me déshabiller. Mon tee-shirt disparaît en un instant d'inattention. Il pose ses mains sur mon bas ventre ****

****- « Kazu, je ...»****  
>- oui je quoi?<br>****- … Oi! ******_**Non c'est pas possible! Si il a tout entendu je suis mort de...honte surtout! Est ce que j'ai pensé tout ça à voie haute?**_**  
>- Tu devrais pas laisser ta porte ouverte comme ça n'importe qui pourrait entrer dans ta chambre...fais pas cette tête baka, on croirait que tu as vu un fantôme!<br>**- ******Tu es là depuis quand ?****

**- J******e dois en déduire longtemps vu ton sourire moqueur! Très longtemps?... mais pourquoi tu es ici? Enfin pas que ça me dérange bien au contraire mais je croyais que...enfin que...****  
>- Tu es trop drôle Satoshi! Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurai laissé après..<em>.mais j'essaye de dire quoi moi, avec mon air sur de moi il va me prendre pour un pervers il faut que j'arrête, je dois me reprendre<em> ...t'avoir fait louper le dîner! _Mes excuses sont de pire en pire. En plus, je sens que je rougis._ Je ...je ...je voulais t'inviter à manger je sais que tu aimes pas sauter des repas.._.Pas crédible du tout. Si je continue à sourire ça passera surement._  
><strong><strong>- Merci. <strong>****_**Kawai quand il rougit. Sachant que je suis son ainé c'est peut être à moi de faire le **_****_**premier encore ou je dois le laisser faire cette fois pour ne pas le brusquer? je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec une fille au début alors un garçon qui se trouve être mon meilleur ami c'est l'horreur! Non non pas l'horreur! Qu'est ce que je dis? C'est incroyable et ça me remplit de joie mais qu'est ce que je stresse moi de nature si calm**_******e!****  
>- Tu as l'air bien pensif! Tu vas bien? <em>Comment lui demander sans le brusquer?<em>C'est à cause de moi? _Bravo je pouvais pas être plus brusque que ça!_Enfin je veux dire, on a vécu 10 ans ensemble à rire et à pleurer je ne veux pas que ça change parce qu'on ..._trouve le mot juste_...a plus que de l'amitié l'un pour l'autre... _et qu'on meurt d'envie de se sauter dessus mais que vu qu'on s'est pas comment si prendre bah on fait rien!_

****Je le fixe. Il a essayé de m'envoyer un message subliminal ? Depuis qu'il est entré il a petit à petit avancé jusqu'à mon lit. Si je fais un geste, je peux l'attirer à moi. Ses doigts sont à la hauteur de mes yeux. Comme si il lisait dans mes pensées, je vois sa main se lever. Chacun de ses doigts parcourent mes cheveux. Il caresse mon front. Il m'apaise tellement. J'ai envie de dormir tant je me sens bien. Il recule ma tête vers l'arrière. Me regarde droit dans les yeux. Qu'est ce que je dois faire? Il est tellement beau et sensuel comme ça ! Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me retenir encore longtemps de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Peut être qu'il le sait et qu'il fait exprès pour que je prenne les devants ? Il me fait des avances alors? C'est vrai que j'ai toujours envié ces filles qui avaient le droit à ses faveurs... Ma tête heurte le lit. A trop réfléchir, et divaguer j'ai oublié l'instant présent, notre instant! C'est comme dans mon rêve tout à l'heure ou fantasme ? Il m'embrasse. Ses lèvres sont si chaudes et si douce. Cela me surprend à chaque fois. Il glisse ses mains sous mon tee-shirt. Je sens qu'elles tremblent. Il est comme moi au finale il a peur. Cela me rassure. Ça doit être son coté gamer qui n'aime pas perdre qu'il lui fait prendre les devants. Il fait remonter mon haut jusqu'à mon cou. Drôle de sensation tout à l'heure nous étions nus et maintenant il faut tout reprendre à zéro. Comme si on faisait les choses à l'envers. Ses dents sur mon torse me rappellent à l'ordre. Mon corps est en feu. Il le réclame. Il a tant attendu, je l'ai tellement voulu.******  
><strong>

Cette chaleur qui émane de son corps, de sa peau, de chaque cellule de son être est comme une drogue pour moi. Plus la température augmente et plus j'ai envie qu'il soit mien. J'espère ne rien avoir oublié de ce que Sho m'a appris sur ça... J'embrasse et mordille chaque recoin de son torse. Descend dans mon ascension vers le bonheur. Descend encore plus bas. Moment fatidique. Mes yeux et mes mains arrivent en même temps sur le bouton de son pantalon. C'est le point de non retour? Est ce que je peux réellement faire ça? J'y pense depuis longtemps mais arriver devant l'instant crucial, je me demande si c'est une bonne chose de faire cela...même si d'autres le fond depuis pas mal de temps est ce que ce n'est pas un risque pour le groupe? Supplémentaire? Il se relève, se met sur les coudes, me regarde. Il a toujours su lire en moi. Il voit mon trouble. J'ai très envie de lui, je le sais mais j'ai peur de prendre cette responsabilité vis à vis des autres...pourquoi est ce si compliqué ? il continue de me regarder. Il prend mes mains dans les siennes,me fait signe de me relever. Son regard est si doux et bienveillant. Cette nuit dans cette chambre sur ce lit je peux dire « je t'aime satoshi ». Il me sourit, se lève me serre contre lui.  
>- <strong>« <strong>****Moi aussi Kazu et depuis longtemps je crois . Mais je veux que tu me promette une chose ce soir : de ne jamais te forcer à faire quelques choses dont tu n'as pas envie ou qui te fait peur!****** »**  
>- C'est promis! Mais ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas je te désire vraiment mais... » il connait déjà la fin de ma phrase je suppose puisqu'il m'arrête par un baiser passionné. Je sens que son étreinte se desserre de ma taille. Il m'invite dans un geste à m'allonger là où son corps reposait il y a quelques instants. J'ai l'impression d'être précieux entre ses doigts quelle douce sensation. Il pose sans plus tarder ses mains sur mon jean. Moments intenses. Il provoque un mélange d'excitation, de peur, d'appréhension, de désir, de douleur, de plaisir. Est-ce vraiment possible de ressentir tout ça à la fois? Il fait glisser mon pantalon à terre. Ses mains sont incroyablement douces. Il joue avec l'élastique de mon caleçon et avec mes nerfs par la même occasion. Je ne veux qu'une seule chose qu'il me prenne. Je veux lui appartenir. Il recouvre ma taille de baisers, mordille ma peau. Il remonte pour reprendre possession de ma bouche. Je sens la chaleur de ses lèvres brûler les miennes. Mon corps se courbe sous la pression du sien contre le mien. Tout en m'embrassant, il fait glisser sa main droite sur mon torse, ma hanche, mon caleçon. Passe la main en dessous. Il s'arrête dans son mouvement. Je le regarde, lui souris. A cet instant je pense que je serai capable de faire n'importe quoi tant que c'est avec lui. Je pose ma main sur la sienne, et lui fait comprendre ce que j'attends. Il me sourit en guise de réponse et m'embrasse fougueusement. Timidement il laisse tombé le dernier tissu qui recouvrait mon corps. Je suis comme à sa merci. Mon corps se cambre encore une fois sous l'effet du désir. Il se recule, se lève. Dans un regard provocateur, il termine ce que j'avais commencé en entrant. Il prend son temps pour enlever son tee shirt, son pantalon, et ….Il revient à moi. J'ai le souffle coupé de sentir nos deux corps nus collé l'un à l'autre. Ses doigts enflamment mon corps. Malgré la sensation de douleur du à son intrusion, je suis en état de félicité. Des larmes coulent sur le coté de mes yeux. Jouissance simultanée. Extase. Tout ceci est si paradoxale .<p>

****Est ce qu'il existe quelque chose de plus doux que de se réveiller à coté de l'être aimé ? Cette nuit a été juste inoubliable. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer un seul instant le bien que j'éprouverais à faire l'amour avec un autre homme, mon homme! Sentir son corps endormi blottit contre moi. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je caresse ses cheveux. Aiba avait raison on apprend beaucoup dans les mangas mais ils sont bien loin de savoir l'état de béatitude dans lequel je me trouve. D'ailleurs en y repensant c'est bizarre qu'Aiba lise autant de yaoi. Et puis toutes les explications qu'ils m'a donné en plus...il y a quelques choses de louche******.**

- « c'est quoi cette tête? Me dis pas que tu regrettes ce qui c'est passé?  
><strong>- <strong>****Kazu calme toi! Je réfléchissais. Et non je ne regrette absolument pas...****  
>- J'ai eu peur! Arrête de prendre cette tête au réveil! Mais à quoi tu pensais je peux savoir?<br>****- A aiba****  
>- Tu penses déjà à un autre que moi alors que c'est notre première fois nan mais vas y te gêne pas surtout!<br>****- Oi! Oi! Calme toi! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois..******_**.comment lui dire c'est la honte**_******...je...******  
>- Me dis pas que c'était pas ta première fois! ça expliquerai pourquoi j'avais l'impression que tu avais déjà fait tout ça, que tu n'as pas beaucoup hésité quand j'ai commencé à douter... oh mon dieu ! Mais ce que je suis naif et pendant tout ce temps je nous imaginais franchir les étapes main dans la main… oi! arrête de rire!<strong>  
>- M<strong>ais c'est que tu as tout faux! Aiba m'a prêté des mangas...<strong>**_ne pas mentionner de quoi ça parle et je n'aurai pas honte_****...mais je me demandais depuis quand il lit...autant de mangas...****_nul je suis nul il va tout comprendre..._**** »**

****Il me sourit. Il est tellement tendre. Je ne peux plus lui résister. Ce qu'il m'a dit me touche à un point, j'ai envie de pleurer. Ce n'est pas qu'une envie, je sens une larme coulée le long de ma joue. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit c'est****** nul. **

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu tournes ta tête de l'autre coté que je ne te vois pas! Regarde moi! » je me relève sur un coude, essuie ses larmes avec ma mains. Ses yeux si profond. A peine une nuit ensemble et je le fais déjà pleurer je suis vraiment pas doué avec...mon caractère de merde. « Satoshi je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça! Mais quand il s'agit de toi et d'un autre je répond plus de moi! C'est plus fort que moi! Je ...je t'aime Satoshi!  
><strong><em><strong>- <strong>_******Moi aussi Kazu! Si je pleure c'est à cause de tes mots, ce que tu m'as dit sur le fait d'avancer ensemble...je... » ******_**je suis incapable de finir ma phrase, il me fixe. Il me perturbe. Il a son sourire **_****_**moqueur. Je veux profiter de chaque instant avec toi! ».**_**

**Un baiser tendre. Passionné. **

(Aiba)- Sho-chan dis moi! S'il te plait.  
>(Sho)- Non<br>(Aiba)- Mais pourquoi? Moi je te dis tout. Je t'ai dis pour les mangas que je lisais...  
>(Sho)- Arrête de rougir pour ça!<br>(Aiba)- Mais rigole pas! J'avais vraiment honte quand tu l'as découvert...  
>(Sho)- J'avoue ce jour là, j'ai eu l'impression de prendre un gamin la main dans le sac...<br>(Aiba)- Change pas de sujet dis moi ce que tu lui as raconté! il fait que de m'embêter avec ça!  
>(Sho)- Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que Nino te fait subir!<br>(Aiba)- Mais c'est à cause de ce que tu lui as dis alors si tu me dis pas et bah ce soir et jusqu'à ce que tu craques, on ne fera plus ce que tu sais!  
>(Sho)- Oi! c'est du chantage ça! Et ne dis pas ça ici et aussi fort quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre!<br>(Aiba)- Mais je maintiens mon chantage! tu pourras pas résister longtemps!  
>(Sho)- Enlève ce sourire satisfait de ton visage si j'accepte! Promis?<br>(Aiba)- Oui!  
>(Sho)- Mais tu continues de sourire là!<br>(Aiba)- Gomen ! yo Nino! dis Sho chan tu crois qu'ils l'ont fait finalement? Parce qu'ils montrent rien, ils s'embrassent pas non plus! C'est bizarre nan?  
>- Aiba j'entends ce que tu dis ! Je suis juste à coté de toi. Et pour te répondre CELA NE TE REGARDE PAS! et en quoi c'est bizarre? tu passes pas ton temps à embrasser sho! bah nous s'est pareil!<br>(Sho)- Tu peux éviter de le dire à voix haute s'il te plait ! j'aimerai bien pas passer dans les journaux ce soir !  
>- Gomen »<p>

****Wouah! est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ce qu'il s'est dit. Kazu a dit... nan! remarque ça expliquerai pourquoi Aiba a autant de manga yaoi. Mais qu'est ce que Sho a bien pu raconté à Kazu moi aussi je veux savoir! je me demande depuis quand ça dure entre eux. C'est peut être pour ça que personne n'a été choqué dans le groupe. Mais si ils sont ensemble est-ce que j'avais raison d'être jaloux des douches et des bains qu'ils ont pris ensemble avec Kazu...  
>« <strong>****tu devrais fermer la bouche les mouches vont rentrer sinon! mochi mochi! Satoshi? »******. je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que la porte de la douche s'était ouverte. Il m'embrasse comme un geste désespéré pour me faire revenir à la réalité. Je me réveille. Lui sourit. Je jette un oeil par dessus son épaule. Ce que je vois ne me surprend pas. Sho et Aiba ont l'air sous le choc de s'apercevoir que j'ai toujours été là. La peur se lit sur leur visage. Je leur souris pour essayer de les rassurer. C'est pas comme si j'allais leur jeter la pierre alors que je couche également avec un homme. Kazu. Il rigole. Entre dans la douche, ferme la porte. Il continue à rire. On se rhabille. Je sens que l'on m'observe. Comment les rassurer? « Aiba merci pour les mangas, ils ont été très instructifs ». pourquoi j'ai dis ça? J'aurai pu trouver mieux quand même! ****  
>(Sho)« - Tu lui as prêté tes yaoi?<br>(Aiba)- Mais il en lisait et je l'ai conseillé. Mais j'ai rien fait de mal? Si?  
>(Sho)- Non tu n'as rien fait de mal mais tu aurais pu m'en parler quand même. C'est surtout que je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te mêler des affaires des autres!<br>- Bah oui Aiba c'est pas comme si Sho me racontait TOUT ce que vous faites...  
>(Sho)- Oi! Nino!<br>(Aiba)- Sho-chan est-ce que c'est vrai? tu as fait ce que tu m'interdis de faire ? Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir!  
>(Sho)- Aiba repose doucement ce coussin quelqu'un pourrait être blesser!<br>- Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'avais l'impression que tu étais expérimenté tu as lu du yaoi!  
><strong><strong>- Te moque pas de moi! Je ...je voulais savoir comment ça se passe quand c'est entre...<strong>**  
>- Je sais je sais!<br>****- C'est pas le moment où tu rajoutes moi aussi « j'ai voulu savoir alors j'ai demandé à sho... ». pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Ni pense même pas! Pose ce coussin!itai!itai!****  
>(MatsuJun)- Oi! quand vous aurait fini avec vos cochonnerie vous viendrez sur le plateau! <em>Ils sont vraiment désespérant. Mais ils sont mignons et heureux. Ça me fait plaisir mais je ne leur dirai jamais<em>.»


End file.
